Training
by Airhead259
Summary: Oneshot, role-reversal AU. Lightning decides that Hope needs more combat practice in order to save the world. Written for Hoperai Week 2015.


_I wrote this ages ago for Hoperai week with the intention of doing at least two other themes and then posting them all as a separate story...no dice. I've been really busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. But to whom it may concern: Judicium and Balance are still being worked on, and I'll try to update them as soon as I can!_

_In retrospect, I'm actually very happy with how this oneshot turned out, especially since I used it as an excuse to practice writing combat. Please do let me know what you think!_

_Cross-posting from Tumblr, where this fic was originally posted on March 3rd._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII and/or its characters._

* * *

Training

"…this is bad."

This was the only reaction that Hope could muster as the Zaltys came ambling towards him. It had a menacing look in its eyes – almost hungry – as it swiped at him with a large claw. He only just managed to jump back in time, whipping out his boomerang in the process.

"Light? Got any advice?" he spoke into the headset coiled around his right ear, trying to mask the desperation that was starting to enter his voice.

The crackle of static was all that answered him, and he narrowly dodged another swing from the Zaltys, his new cloak catching the brunt of the blow. He flinched as he landed on both feet and stumbled backwards a little, lowering his free hand to steady himself.

"First off, lose the boomerang and get a real weapon."

Hope let out a sigh, and it was one of both relief and frustration. "About time, Light," he replied, flinging his boomerang at the Zaltys and grinning slightly when it made contact with the side of its head. "And you and I both know that's currently out of the question," he continued, raising his right arm to catch the weapon as it returned to him.

"Just leave it for now, Hope. You need better equipment, or better training at least."

"But…just a little more and I can-"

"Leave it." Her tone was more insistent this time, and he dropped his boomerang with a defeated groan. There was no arguing with Lightning when she was so obviously right. The Zaltys lunged towards him once again, and instantly dematerialised into a puff of smoke. Hope stepped forward as the simulation dissolved around him and transformed the shadowy streets of Luxerion back into the pristine walls of the Ark.

He stepped off the platform and sheathed his weapon, then turned to Lightning, who was watching him from her usual place beside the central computer. "I might've been able to beat my record that time," he insisted as he walked towards her.

Lightning simply raised an eyebrow as he drew closer, meeting his gaze. "I don't think so, Hope," she replied easily. "Your stance was too wide; virtual or not, the Zaltys would've made mincemeat of you in a few more seconds. Plus that boomerang really isn't suited to you now that you're an adult." She huffed. "Invest in a sword, or a staff at least."

"I can't abandon my Nue, Light." He frowned. "It's been with me all these years, and it's never let me down. It'd take me too long to learn how to use a new weapon."

"You have a point," she admitted, placing a hand against her forehead. "But seeing you fight…to be honest, it's embarrassing. I thought I taught you better than that."

Hope flushed. "I-I'm that bad? Well, in my defense, it has been a few centuries…"

She shot him a glare. "That's no excuse." After a moment of deliberation, she reached behind her and pulled her Blazefire Saber out of its holster. "I think it's about time you had another lesson."

His expression of confusion morphed into one of shock as she raised her weapon, ready to strike. "I can't fight you!" he exclaimed, shaking his head frantically and holding his hands out. "I-I've never been strong enough to fight physically, and even if I was-"

"You're the Saviour now, aren't you?"

He nodded, and reflexively drew his weapon as Lightning suddenly lunged forward, bringing her blade down to slash against his Nue. "Then you need to be able to fight like a Saviour," she continued, bearing down upon him for a few more seconds before finally letting up. "Put away your boomerang, and let's do this. Hand-to-hand."

She cast her weapon aside, and Hope did the same, albeit reluctantly. Aside from giving him a means to attack, Nue also provided him with a much-needed boost in mana. Without it, his magic was not even as potent as most manadrives in circulation back on Cocoon had been, and he was essentially rendered useless.

Which was a fact that Lightning seemed insistent on changing with the way she charged at him in the next instant.

It was all Hope could do to grab her by the wrists and stop her advance. His height gave him a slight advantage, but also served as a disadvantage as she twisted out of his grip and spun around, delivering a kick to the side of his leg. He went down almost immediately, grabbing at his shin with a grunt of pain. Lightning towered over him, an unimpressed look on her face.

"That was pathetic," she said plainly, and he flinched at the raw brutality of her words. "If you can't even last a few seconds against me in here, you'll probably be chewed up by a Chocobo Eater the moment I transport you down to Nova Chrysalia."

He opened his mouth to argue that Chocobo Eaters probably only ate chocobos, but she stepped back and took up a fighting stance before he could say a single word.

"Again," she declared.

Hope pushed himself off the ground with some effort and stood up straight, mimicking her pose with his fists at the ready. Lightning sighed and shook her head.

"Your stance is flimsy," she said simply. "You won't last much longer than you did the last time."

He stood his ground defiantly. "Then I'll learn as I fight."

She smirked. "Fair enough."

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time passed as they continued to fight, dodging and parrying each others' attacks. Days, maybe even weeks could have gone by, but the Ark's stagnation of the flow of time made it difficult to tell. So far, Hope had found himself on his back at the end of every fight, but he was beginning to last longer during each one. He could see it in the way Lightning's eyes flashed whenever he blocked her attacks or made an attempt to retaliate. He was learning how to fight defensively while using his speed to his advantage, and although he would probably never be as fast as her, Hope felt as though he was starting to come pretty close.

"Take this!" Lightning cried as she charged towards him in a full-frontal assault. Hope waited for an opening, then side-stepped her at the last minute and grabbed her arm in the process, bringing it behind her back in an attempt to hold her in place. But she was clearly prepared for this; with minimal effort, she pushed herself off the ground with a single foot and did a backflip, soaring right over him. Taking advantage of his momentary shock, she landed on the ground in a crouched position and executed a perfect drop sweep, bringing him to the ground.

Victorious once again, Lightning stood up and dusted herself off. "Not bad. You're learning to react to my movements a lot faster than before." She extended a hand towards him. "Now you just need to-"

"…I'm not done."

She paused, giving him a confused look. "But you're on the ground, Hope. I'd say that qualifies as a knockout-"

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and yanked her down, spinning around just in time to slam her back against the floor. Using one hand to pin her shoulders down, he raised a fist and brought it close to her face.

He grinned triumphantly. "I win this time, Light."

Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly. "How the hell did you do that?"

"You told me to fight like a Saviour, and a Saviour would do anything to survive so he could continue protecting humanity," he explained, his smile growing even wider as he uncurled his fist and brought his hand down to rest it against the floor, beside her head.

She struggled against his hold, but to her surprise she could not break free. "Why can't I get up?! You're just using one arm!"

He shrugged innocently. "One arm…and a little Gravity magic. It's an element I discovered I could use when I was in Yusnaan and I saw a Treasure Sphere I couldn't reach."

"You're a dirty little cheater," she growled, giving him an indignant look. At this, Hope's face suddenly took on a serious expression.

"Maybe I am," he agreed. "But just because I haven't fought in a long time doesn't mean I haven't had to defend myself over the centuries." His grip on her shoulder slackened ever so slightly. "People have tried to kill me again and again, and I've been forced to use tactics like this in order to survive."

He looked her straight in the eye. "And if I have to keep doing it, I will. Nova Chrysalia's souls are in my hands, and it's up to me to save them by any means necessary."

Lightning watched him as he spoke, his form towering over hers. Even though he claimed to feel nothing, she could see the pain and desperation reflected in his eyes. She knew how his mission would eventually end, and so seeing him so passionate about it regardless of its outcome filled her with guilt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered under her breath, averting her gaze.

"…what? Light, you have no reason to-"

She lifted her free arm and yanked his head down, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened with shock, but then his eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss. Lightning felt his hold on her shoulder loosen even further, and the weight pushing down on her seemed to disappear almost instantly. Without another moment's hesitation, she pushed herself upright, taking him by surprise, and twisted out of his grip, slamming him face-down into the ground. He let out a cry of pain as she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Two can play at this game, Mr. Estheim," she said, smirking lightly. "Let's stop here for today. Next time, I won't go easy on you."

He picked himself up off the floor and cast a Cure spell, concentrating it on his face. The pain was still there, but so was the tingle in his lips where Lightning had kissed him. A part of his mind, irrational or otherwise, told him that it was completely worth it.

"Bring it on, Light," he whispered, raising a hand to his mouth. "Bring it on."


End file.
